


Two Strong Hearts

by ShenLong



Series: War Torn Arc [5]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Romance, alternating POV's, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 23:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4938427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenLong/pseuds/ShenLong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The relationship of Heero and Duo is now well established and they share their feelings together.</p>
<p>Fic 5 in the War Torn Arc</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Strong Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the G Boys. They belong to Bandai, Sotsu and respective copyright companies. I just borrow them from time to time to play with and return them a lot happier, ne? :) Also I do not own the song "Two Strong Hearts" it belongs to John Farnham and as such all rights are his.

" Two Strong Hearts"

July 2003 ShenLong 

 

Part 5 in the War Torn Arc.

~ Heero POV ~

Had anyone told me during the war that I would fall in love I would have given them one of my glares and scoffed at the notion. Had they said I would fall in love with a fellow pilot I would have thought them delusional. Had they said I would fall in love with Duo Maxwell I would have had them committed.

_No need analyze this kind of emotion_   
_'Cause it comes naturally._

I gaze down upon your sweat soaked body, still flushed red with the warmth of the after glow as you bask in its fading pleasure, and feel my heart constrict. I never would have believed I could feel this way until...

Somehow you managed to get under my skin, pierce my soul and melt my frozen heart. The emotions that had been taken from me during my training and the wars suddenly returned. So used to analyzing everything that happened to and around me I began to flounder, but I needn't have worried. You held me close and helped me to navigate through the minefield of differing feelings and now....

.... It's as natural for me to say Ai Shiteru as it is to draw breath into my lungs. 

_A simple case of feeling love and devotion_   
_So tell me tenderly_

I smile as you open your eyes and stare into my own. I read the love that burns brightly within those amethyst jewels and I am humbled. I try to return the sentiment, pouring my entire heart into my own eyes for you and only you to see, and I'm warmed as I read the understanding in yours. 

_I want to give my life to you_   
_I want to feel my blood run through you._

Never did I think I could feel such passion, such devotion, such love for another human being. Being trained as a soldier, all the focus was on the mission or the battle and each one of us was ready to give up our lives for the cause without a second thought. Now though, it's a different story.... 

....Now the only one I want to give my life to is you.

_And oh I want to touch you_  
Over and over and over again. 

I draw you closer to my body, wrapping my arms carefully around your slender frame. Having broken the barriers that imprisoned me I cannot get enough of you. I need to hold you, touch you, feel you beside me every waking moment, and willingly you indulge my insecurities, letting me know you are there and not about to vanish as if a dream. Physical intimacy having been denied me for so long I now crave it like a drug. I need it to constantly re-assure myself that what we have is real and not some idle fantasy.

_We got two strong hearts_   
_We stick together like the honey and the bee_   
_You and me._

Now that I have finally broken the last of my chains and experienced the best that life has to offer, I know I will be a permanent resident in this paradise. Together we can do anything.

_We got two strong hearts_   
_Reaching out forever like a river to the sea_   
_Running free._

Freedom... 

The one thing we fought so hard for and achieved is now ours to fully enjoy. The future is wide and welcoming, ours to do with what we will, and while that in itself is a daunting prospect, I know when I falter you will be there to pick me up and steady me, as I will be equally there for you.

"Ai Shiteru, Duo, now and forever."

~ Duo POV ~

I cannot express how touched I was when you felt comfortable enough to admit your feelings for me, nor how warmed I was with your concern on how announcing our relationship would affect both my personal and professional life. I've lost count of the number of times I have told you that I don't care. As long as I have you then I don't give a damn about what others think or say.

_I feel there's no need for compromising my reputation_   
_When you lead me astray._

Entwined in your arms, hips pumping against each other's, I feel my body burning with desire as you tenderly make love to me. Your eyes spark with previously unknown emotion as we climb to the pinnacle of ecstasy and tumble down the other side. As we recover our heart and breathing rates, my mind switches to the day you sought me out and how far we have progressed from there. I feel elated that I was finally able to crack the cold exterior and discover the warmth that lay buried underneath.

_I'm proud to be a part of this fascination_   
_When I hear you say._

I am still stunned that after all this time I actually have you here with me, sharing my life as well as my body and I need to pinch myself some days to believe it is all reality and not some cruel dream. When you look at me and whisper those soft words of love, once again I am totally lost in the enigma that is Heero Yuy; and it's a fascination I want to hold onto for as long as I can draw breath.

_I want to be there to guide you_   
_I'm going to feel my love inside you_

Together we can traverse this new relationship, discover the deeper meanings and enjoy them to the full. No longer will you be alone and nor will I. Together we can do anything and when you stray I will be there to guide you back just as I know you will be there for me. Teaching you all the many wonderful and varied ways to enjoy the physical side of the relationship has been, and will continue to be, a source of never ending joy to me. I cannot explain just how elated and honored I was that first time when you allowed me the privilege of taking your virginity, the force of the love that radiates from your body as you approach nirvana is only equaled by the devotion that seeps from my own as I feel my passion leave my soul to be devoured by yours. 

_And oh oh I want to touch you_   
_Over and over and over again._

No matter how many times we share this intimate joining I cannot get enough and I know you also need the constant reassurance that this is not a passing whim. As I indulge you in your insecurities I am also indulging myself. I need to touch you, to feel you close to me. I have always been a warm, open person and the simple pleasure I derive from being able to hold you close is irreplaceable.

_We got two strong hearts_   
_We stick together like the honey and the bee_   
_You and me._

Now that I finally have you with me I have no intentions of ever letting you go. I have no need to tell you how I feel, you mirror my sentiments. Two halves of a whole that is at last, complete.

_We got two strong hearts_   
_Reaching out forever like a river to the sea_   
_Running free._

I lift my head from where it is pillowed upon your chest and gaze deeply into cobalt depths, the blue clouded with love and passion and I smile. I trace a finger over the bone structure of your jaw, marveling at how soft the skin is and chuckling at the tiny shivers that invade your muscles. With a mischievous grin I raise myself further and reach for the drawer on the nightstand, your eyes following my every move, curiosity replacing the passion, but the love still remains.

"Close them," I whisper and you comply without hesitation. I find what it is I'm searching for and wrap my fingers tightly around it before returning to my previous, comfortable position against your side. Fiddling for a moment with the item I manage at last to arrange it the way I want. "Open your eyes, Heero."

_We got two strong hearts_   
_We stick together like the honey and the bee_   
_You and me._

The lashes flutter and once more the deep blue oceans stare at me before flickering to see what I held in my hand. I hear the barely audible gasp as breath is drawn in sharply and those eyes focus once more on my own. 

_We got two strong hearts_   
_Reaching out forever like a river to the sea_   
_Running free._

"Will you marry me, Heero?"

My breath is momentarily stolen from me as I am enveloped in a bone crushing hug, lips seal themselves to mine and tears of joy join together as you agree.

"I love you, Heero Yuy, with every fiber of my being and I want to remain with you for the rest of eternity."

"As do I, Duo. Ai Shiteru, always."

~ Owari ~


End file.
